


All It Takes

by audbooh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending, prepare your tissues (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audbooh/pseuds/audbooh
Summary: Kylo Ren was shouting commands as he deflected blaster bolts, his face twisted in hate, in anger. He stood on a small hill, and he waited there as a wave of stormtroopers flowed onto the battlefield. It was majestic, beautiful. Then his eyes met hers, and his face softened.The sound of a blaster went off, and it hit Kylo Ren in the chest. Anyone who ever handled a blaster knew that it was a fatal shot.And Rey's heart broke.





	All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> aka how long can I drag out a scene

One shot is all it takes.

Rey saw commands die on people's lips. The Resistance froze in anticipation, looking past her. She turned towards their line of sight, and it felt like a punch in the stomach.

Kylo Ren was shouting commands as he deflected blaster bolts, his face twisted in hate, in anger. He stood on a small hill, and he waited there as a wave of stormtroopers flowed onto the battlefield. It was majestic, beautiful. Then his eyes met hers, and his face softened.

The sound of a blaster went off, and it hit Kylo Ren in the chest. Anyone who ever handled a blaster knew that it was a fatal shot.

And Rey's heart broke.

_(Her laugh echoed down the hallway, and she embraced her lover from behind. He smiled at her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.)_

He glanced down at his chest, smoking from the blaster bolt, then at Rey. She saw the surprise on his face, his mouth forming an "o" before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off the hill, collapsing to the ground.

" _Ben!_ " Rey shouted as she deactivated her lightsaber and ran towards him. Both 'troopers and Resistance members alike froze as they watched the last Jedi run towards the Supreme Leader, her voice mixed with fear and love.

_(He smirked from his seat, and she smiled. His smile, at first hesitant, had become more common as they travelled among the stars. She loved his smile.)_

She fell to her knees beside him, gently touching his face. Closing her eyes, Rey focused herself in the Force, searching for a tendril of life within him. Her heart was hammering, all other thoughts suspended as she tried to see if he was alive.

Ben coughed, choked on air as he opened his eyes. Rey let out a sharp laugh of relief as she cradled him in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. We'll get you help," she whispered to him as he struggled to breathe. What did she know about Force healing? What had those old texts taught her? It was difficult to think, to remember what those unfamiliar words had said, not when she could hear Ben's raspy gasps. 

"Somebody, get a medic! _Help us!_ " Rey shouted, and the other members of the battle suddenly came to life. The Resistance fluttered around uncertainly, the First Order frozen. Rey's hand closed into a fist as she propped her and Ben up, near a few rocks. Ben's breathing steadied, no longer quite as raspy. Rey tried to dip into the Force, but she couldn't concentrate.

_(She curled into him, her nose brushing his spine. His back rose and fell with his breathing, and she copied it, calming herself down.)_

"You're okay, Ben. It's going to be okay," she whispered as she brushed his hair out of his face. His eyes were wide, filled with fear as he looked into her eyes. Rey's heart shattered when she saw his expression. She had to do _something._

Rey closed her eyes, concentrating. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes. The Force sang around her, lending her strength. Rey hovered her hands above his wound, smoking and pulsing. She concentrated on weaving the broken pieces together, on growing the broken cells in his lungs together. And maybe it worked because suddenly Ben inhaled air like he was choking on it.

_(His joy was contagious as he slipped a ring on her finger. She was beaming, unable to contain herself. She glanced up at him, his eyes twinkling, a layer of unshed tears filling his eyes as he leaned down. Their kiss was fireworks, it was collapsing stars and rain and oceans and crashing waves and she was happy, so happy.)_

"Rey..." he murmured, and Rey laughed again as tears started to stream down his face. It was working! She could save him. Ben's hand shook as he reached upwards, brushing her cheek. He was going to be okay. But Ben's expression was still filled with fear.

"Ben! Ben, look! I'm saving you," Rey said as she twirled her hands through his hair. Ben's head shook as he suddenly clutched at her arms, reaching for his rock. Rey reached into the Force again and saw the truth. No matter what she did, he would _die._ This was the end of her love. 

"Mom," Ben gasped, tears falling. He started to sob, his lips distorting as he shook. "Mom, mom, mom. _Mommy!_ " Rey's broken heart shattered as she listened to Ben cry out. She rocked him as he cried, knowing there was nothing for him to do. Rey brushed her lips against his forehead as he clung to her, waiting for death.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry, my love," Rey murmured as Ben's eyes rolled back into his head. "You'll see your parents soon. It will be okay." Ben's eyes fluttered open as he fought against death. Rey stroked his forehead, her vision blurry. Ben gazed into her, and he softly smiled. 

_(Her hands shook as she reached out, her entire body sore and tired. But he was there, cradling a tiny being they had created. How bright he was in this moment. He smiled as he held their child in his arms.)_

"Rey," he whispered as if her name was a prayer. As if murmuring her name could fix the galaxy, everything that was right and wrong. But Rey knew the truth. She was a scavenger, waiting for her prince to leave her. Nothing could fix what had gone wrong between them, nothing could explode from it's hiding place and fix him. His chest was broken into pieces, and his life essence was spilling onto the floor.

The man she loved was dying. And that shattered her, broke her to pieces. This was punishment, the Force was taking away her love.

"You'll be okay, Ben. You're going to see Han," Rey said, her voice cracking. Ben's eyes filled with hope. "You're going to see Han and Luke and Leia. And they're going to welcome you with open arms."

_(The sand tickled her toes as she watched him lift their child in the air. Laughter mixed with the crashing waves, and when he turned his smile on her, she felt joy course through her body.)_

"Dad...?" Ben rasped, his chest heaving with the effort. Rey laughed, but there was no humour in her voice. Only heartbreak.

"Yes, you're going to see your dad, Ben," Rey whispered, and Ben smiled. Rey cradled him, her mind fuzzy, her stomach clenching. She felt numb, like stone, unmoving.

"Love... you," Ben murmured, and Rey leaned down to brush her lips against his. He tasted like salt and death and her hands shook as she wiped the tears from his face. Her eyes ached from the tears, but she couldn't stop.

"I love you too, I love you, Ben Solo," Rey said, her words rapid. How much time did she have left with him? Too little.

His eyes glazed over as he reached upwards. The light died in his eyes as his hand went slack, falling against her. She could no longer feel him breathing.

_("I love you," he murmured, his words reverberating through her. She sighed into his chest, curled against him._

__

__

_"I know," she murmured back, "I love you too.")_

Rey curled Ben Solo's body against her chest as she turned to stone, as a part of her died and fell away, as her heart stopped beating along with his. There were no more tears. There was nothing left.

She had lost him. His soft eyes and soft hair and the scar she gave him. His clever words and tangled emotions and soft gazes and softer kisses. She had lost him.

_(She had lost everything they could've been.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sadness. It couldn't get out of my head. Hopefully, you enjoyed it.


End file.
